The Mystery of Five
by PD106
Summary: The members of the Garde are in distress after facing off against the Mogadorian leader. They become separated again and go through hard times when attempting to regroup. When they follow leads hinting to Five's location, things become even more shrouded in mystery. Everything will change when Five's identity is revealed.
1. Chapter 1:Split Apart

Nine-

I sweep my pipe staff into the Mogadorian squad. All five of their heads are crushed, and I whip around to face more enemies.

John whips a fireball at Setrakus Ra, but he simply releases a electric wave from his fist. The fireball is extinguished, and I curse as I feel my Legacies drain away.

A Mogadorian guy stands a few feet away. He looks like a trueborn, and I wonder why he isn't attempting to harm me and John.

"You all have no idea how doomed you are," Setrakus Ra says with a grin, slamming John to the ground with telekinesis."My special ops team found your friends in New York City. They wanted to find Five, and instead one of them was wounded."

"Who was wounded?!" I yell. Setrakus Ra laughs and stares at me, his maroon eyes seeking mine.

Someone is shaking me, and I wake up. I'm laying on the sand, my long hair caked with the substance. Marina shakes me with again, and I can see the others staring at me in concern.

"Nine, are you okay?" Marina asks me. I stand up, feeling weak.

"What happened, and where are we?" I ask them, looking around at the desert.

"Outside Dulce base," John replies, wiping away some sweat."You passed out, remember? Of course you don't. We're trying to find the Loralite stone."

After a few more minutes of walking, we catch sight of a blue stone sticking out of a sand dund.

There it is, the Loralite.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go to the stone and teleport somewhere. Let's hope we can end up some place good." Eight suggests.

We stride over to the stone, and then I hear a group of helicopters advancing towards us. Bullets are shot towards our location, and Eight demands that all of us touch the Loralite stone.

"Where will we go?" I ask Eight, not fully understanding why this Loralite is so special.

"Some place with Loralite!" Eight replies, touching the Loralite stone. The rest of us do the same.

I wonder why the bullets haven't hit us yet, and then I see Six using telekinesis to deflect the bullets. Six places her hand on the Loralite, and I see Eight focusing.

I'm struck by a newly arrived helicopter's bullets. Two of them tear into my arm, and I jerk away from everyone else. John moves towards me so I can be healed, and I can tell the others will teleport soon.

"Just go, we'll hold off the helicopters!" John yells at the others.

Eight teleports, including everyone else-except for me and John. We use our telekinesis to start engaging the attack helicopters.

Adam-

My eyes open. I cough up a mouthful of dust, then frown. Looking around, I see piles of Mogadorian ash all around me.

I killed members of my own species. Of course I did. The screams of Ivan and the other Mogs filled my ears as I brought chunks of concrete upon them. They had Sam in captivity, and I knew how much he meant to Malcolm.

Groaning, I push against the concrete chunk that is digging into my shoulder. I might die here, and that's okay. At least I liberated Sam and reunited him with Malcolm. Plus One is gone forever, and I have no one.

I'm alone again, just like I thought when Malcolm seen Sam again. I use One's Legacy to let the ground tremor. The concrete chunk that is on my shoulder slides off of me. I stand up, brushing myself off afterwards.

When I look up, I see that a massive hole has been blown through the ceiling. I shake the ground below me, then let a tremor send me rocketing towards the hole. I zip out of the hole, then land on the sand.

The desert sun beats down on me. My pale skin burns in the sunlight as I see two teenagers in the distance. A group of armed helicopters circle the teenagers, firing bullets towards them. I can tell the teenagers are Loric, because they use telekinesis to deflect the bullets.

I start dashing towards the teenagers, waving my hands at them. Finally, I get to meet the still surviving Loric.

"Hey, Loric!" I yell, waving at the teenage guys. One of them is feral looking with long black hair, while the other has a buzz cut of blond hair. They both look at me, but keep their telekinesis focused on the helicopters.

"It's a Mog in plain clothes," the feral one says, glowering at me. He sends a telekinetic blast at the helicopters, causing the pilots to lose control for a bit.

One of the helicopters land on the sand. Two men emerge from the helicopter, holding pistols. I stomp my foot. The sand ripples as a tremor travels towards the two U.S. soldiers who are now aiming guns at the Loric.

The soldiers are blown off their feet. They are launched forty feet in the air, then come crashing down into a sand dune. I'm not sure if they are still alive.

"What the hell?" the blond Loric wonders out loud, noticing the use of my Legacy. He looks at me as he strides over."You must be Five. You have a Legacy, and I assume you can shape shift like Eight. Since you look like a Mog."

The feral guy crosses his muscular arms, trying to see what I really am.

"I'm not Loric." I admit. The feral guy grabs me by my collar, then pulls me closer to him."Please calm down. Look, I am a friend of Number One. She's dead, but her mind used to dwell inside my own. She wanted me to help your race. So just don't kill me, please."

"Okay, Mog. You're good, for now," he hisses, throwing me to the sand."My number is Nine, and this is John. He's Four."

"I'm Adam," I say as the four helicopters nearby start attacking again."We should take shelter back in the base!"

"Are you luring us into a trap, Adam?" John asks me, deflecting a volley of bullets."We just escaped from that place."

I think of the watchtower that I knocked down earlier. Maybe we can hide out there.

"Come on!" I shout, gesturing for Nine and John to follow me."There's a watchtower at the other side of the place!"

Six-

I'm suddenly laying against a slab of stone. When I lift up my head, I see Marina nervously speaking to a police officer. There are a couple of other police officers nearby. One of the officers walks over to me, then grabs me by my dyed blond hair.

"Crazy bitch, get on your feet!" he barks, pulling me off of the stone. I realize where I am. Stonehenge."You're that terrorist girl. We have a few of your pictures at the London police database. Now you're trying to send England a message by ruining Stonehenge?"

I start to summon a store, feeling angry. Me and John are not terrorists. We are attempting to save these people, not harm them. Plus if we were true terrorists, we would not have spared the lifes of the helicopter pilots back in Tennessee.

"Get your hands off me," I warn, ready to zap him with a bolt of lightning. He releases me, only to grab his gun. He aims the gun at my head, expecting me to show fear. I don't. I know I can stop that bullet with telekinesis if he fires it.

"Just give us a fine, maybe you can use the money to rebuild Stonehenge." I hear Marina suggest to the officer she's chatting with. The police officer smacks her hard. Marina cries out and drops to the ground, rubbing her face. The impacted patch of her olive toned cheek might even turn color later on today.

"A fine?!" the cop yells at Marina. He points to the collapses slabs."Stonehenge was unique. It won't be the same ever again, even if we do somehow manage to get the stones back up!"

Marina stands up and I turn invisible, not even caring that the police officers just seen me vanish. The other police officers draw their pistols, cautious as they aim. I creep towards Marina, but one of the officers snatches her up. He places the gun to her head.

"I'm going to blow this girl's brains out, if that freaky terrorist thing doesn't show herself!" the cops yell to his allies, but I can tell he also wants me to hear him.

I pry his finger away from the gun's trigger, putting my telekinesis to work. I break his finger, then bring a bolt of lightning upon him. He screams in pain as electricity convulses throughout his body. As he collapses to the ground-possibly dead-I take Marina's hand.

I turn Marina invisible as the police officers crowd around the wounded one. The officer shakes on the ground, not even breathing. I killed him.

"Six, let's go," Marina whispers. I nod, even though she can't see me.

We sprint away from the scene, glad that we could escape that situation.

Eight-

I'm swimming. After teleporting, I found myself near the coast of Somalia. I'm torn between heading there, or staying in the water with the few sharks there are. I plunge my head into the water, wanting to see if there is any danger.

There's a shark with jagged teeth staring right at me. That settles it. I teleport onto the coast of Somalia, and walk onto the beach. My heart beats quicker in my chest when I see a submachine gun being aimed at me.

The gunman is in the woods nearby, and he leaves them when he knows I've spotted him. He aims the gun at me, yelling something I can't understand.

"I don't know what you're saying," I inform him. He glares at me, then takes a few steps closer.

"So you speak English?" he asks me. I nod, raising my hands in surrender. Let him think I'm powerless, I think. When he thinks he's safe around me, I'll reveal my Legacies and attack him."Empty out your pockets, now!"

"I don't think so," I say, lowering my hands."You're not taking anything from me."

I knock him back with telekinesis, then teleport into the woods behind him. As I rush through the woods, I can only hope that the others are doing fine without me.

Sarah-

Me, Ella, and Bernie Kosar arrive in a alley. I can hear car horns going off, and see multiple taxis on the street nearby. We must be in a big city.

"It's just us?" Ella asks, looking at me. I nod, wishing that it wasn't true. I wish John was with me right now.

"Yeah, I guess so." I reply.

We hear footsteps behind us, then spot a tall man walking towards us. He's holding something behind his back, causing me to feel uneasy.

"Hey, girls. It's not safe walking in a alley in this city. A lot of bad people out there, even if you have a dog with you," the man says. He reveals what he was hiding behind his back-a small, but sharp knife."Now if you don't want to get cut, I suggest you give me your wallets."

Bernie Kosar shape shifts into a tiger. The man backs away from us, shocked and horrified.

"Damn, this is what I get for living in New York City," he says, turning around. He starts dashing down the alley, and I consider chasing after him."I'm telling someone about this!"

New York City, so that's where we are.


	2. Chapter 2:Seeking Clues

p data-p-id="80942649ba916c407edc1fda36caa4ff"Mark-/p  
p data-p-id="d442cc6a53c099cd83c623cfa4ab7dfc" With a can of soda, I search for news of the Garde online. I find a updated article about the earthquake in Argentina that happened a few months ago. Apparently, the village where this happened was burned down yesterday./p  
p data-p-id="9f2a43d63a33d5bd0c93545fdea1f4d1" Why would the village be burned down? When I finish reading the article, I discover that the aid workers there disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and the villagers' bodies were found in piles at the town square./p  
p data-p-id="e2ef6b3ff13157a56dd73ece412e87b6" My door is roughly opened. My dad stands in the doorway, dressed in his police sheriff uniform. We are currently residing at my grandmother's house a few blocks away from where our house burned down./p  
p data-p-id="df58ca633d8b914133783bac6c8ae96e" "Mark, turn off that computer!" he yells at me. He's been frustrated with me recently. I know he is irritated about the house being demolished, and the fact that I opted out of playing football now at my new high school."You need to get out of the house, son. Do something with your life."/p  
p data-p-id="03c5fa7054fbefdfc856f53604bbfcce" I look back at the computer screen, at the remains of the Argentinian village. What if doing something with my life involves helping the Garde? Can I maybe even find out the mystery of this burned out village?/p  
p data-p-id="9f344a95bc5574029fca3492bd7704d1" "Dad, I will do something with my life. But it involves leaving Paradise. Some South Americans need my help," I explain. I turn back to the computer, then buy a plane ticket set for Argentina as my dad stares in shock./p  
p data-p-id="5534c9c83f4dace96ed988002566d255" "South America? What's going on over there, Mark?" he asks."Why would you leave this great town? I understand if you're afraid of John Smith coming back here. That terrorist son of a bitch killed some of Paradise High School's staff."/p  
p data-p-id="786a584b645e58b667fbaa158c6cc942" "He's not a terrorist," I say, hating how no one wants to believe that John is actually a alien fighting to save this planet. Ever since Sarah disappeared, people have said that John kidnapped Sarah and is now planning on assassinating key politicians."You understand so little. I'm going to South America, end of story."/p  
p data-p-id="bfe292de44530a86d5ac2ae8645558a4" I grab my backpack, and start stuffing clothes and money into it. Then I brush past my dad and walk over to the door./p  
p data-p-id="7898ac3cfefc283796dd3d14d76912ea" "Mark, don't walk out the door," my dad says./p  
p data-p-id="e71a7e2eb0e2c272e0142cb722587c18" I disobey his request, and leave the house./p  
p data-p-id="fe29f1e3dbabbe85fc0327a5e53f4846"_/p  
p data-p-id="6bf5f109d2c3393100853b00728825ec"Eight-/p  
p data-p-id="539b35eb6f82e3e16da2edfd9aa5f35b" I'm nervous as I walk the streets of this city in Somalia. This place unnerves me, and I'm trying to reach the airport. I think about heading back to Dulce, where I last seen John and Nine. Surely they are going to need some backup./p  
p data-p-id="878dab33a8a30248b0db00c2881dd2f7" As I spot the airport, the sound of gunfire erupts behind me. I whip around and see a group of police officers, and a Somali gang engaging in a firefight. Attempting to act like I don't see anything, I start walking again./p  
p data-p-id="978836245d041513713502e9c3d15174" "Hey, help us!" one of the police officers yells at me in English./p  
p data-p-id="1036fbd2a4065a0691b510da170b86fb" I see the police officer get shot in the head. The gang member who shot him is familiar. He's the same one who tried to rob me with that submachine gun earlier. He stares at me in fear and shock , then aims the gun at me./p  
p data-p-id="ea4c2d829dfc9bf05cf887db4a155955" A hail of bullets suddenly riddle the gunman's body, descending from the sky. I see a attack helicopter with the number eight painted on its sides. The helicopter opens fire on the other gang members, killing them./p  
p data-p-id="4cf4006657747a0c1f25021f552c88e6" When the helicopter lands, I am grateful to see Commander Sharma piloting it. I teleport into the helicopter, glad that he just rescued me. As he gets the helicopter in the sky again, I have so many questions to ask him./p  
p data-p-id="d565724a95df4869dc9dd13072b6b866" "How did you find me?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="830886d0a43a0b70452c9dc454c302cf" "Vishnu, do you not remember that I have soldiers stationed in Somalia?" he asks me. I nod and lean back, watching the city as we fly over it."Take me to Dulce. My friends there need my help."/p  
p data-p-id="c058562e30fec3fdc89ae78d7b14aeec"_/p  
p data-p-id="db076f2a43bb6f3f13896a2bf5c44156"Marina-/p  
p data-p-id="e4b8f8a99854d9b3d4ebf2c9fa11bd64" Six crosses her arms as we board the plane. It's set to arrive in Argentina. I was searching for Garde activity like I used to do, and found a article about a demolished village in Argentina, South America./p  
p data-p-id="70187800e45ede91f472c5fbc7e2efc1" The plane is filled with mostly tourists, and a few people who are natives of Argentina. I look out of the window, thinking of the events of a couple hours ago./p  
p data-p-id="e7850a6d81d9c962f8e2b95ebc63e722" Me, Crayton, Six, and Ella found Eight in India. Crayton was killed at the prophecy cave place, and Ella took a envelope from Crayton's dead body that had her name on it. What is in that envelope? We found John, Nine, and Bernie Kosar outside Dulce base. Then fought our way through army soldiers, and Mogadorian warriors, rescuing Sarah along the way./p  
p data-p-id="16582fb17905cc5c2646eba37f21c8b1" In retrospect, we should have known that Setrakus Ra would nearly kill us. Even Six, as skilled as she was, had not been able to kill him. He fled with the Mogs during some weird explosion. That explosion is definitely something I will have to investigate./p  
p data-p-id="bc987fce8b2cfcfe3613d804c012de6a" "Passengers, buckle your seatbelts. The plane will take flight shortly," the pilot says into the intercom./p  
p data-p-id="0cb8f1c6dc2364ec4114ffb69aa4bd5a" Me and Six buckle our seatbelts. I'm still nervous about being on a plane. Plus, I'm scared to be around all of these people. Can we even be sure that we won't encounter a Mog spaceship in the sky?/p  
p data-p-id="8a7c55e9df96a98598201a6ec5bf8d80" "Relax," Six says, noticing my fear."Being on this plane is not too bad. Also, we can deal with any problem that might happen."/p  
p data-p-id="27ded9598a2f6d72b0b8eb75bc161876" "I hope you're right," I tell her./p  
p data-p-id="4d25b4cd723d91b889bcded481b6ff07"_/p  
p data-p-id="6ccbd897c120fd0ffd47b59c44566e36"John-/p  
p data-p-id="98c2abe345907fe9836149950ba6cfcc" The watchtower is mostly destroyed when we reach it. The main room where the guards were posted is still mostly intact, thankfully. Nine glares at Adam as we settle into the watchtower's sole room./p  
p data-p-id="19a0bbdc20895bcb78aedfb2ace06c50" I lean back against a locker, and Nine starts rummaging through another locker. He pulls out a large hoodie, and a red cap./p  
p data-p-id="a9264cd479a8df1d0041deca94ba5924" "I'm putting this on as soon as we get some place cooler," Nine says. He shifts his gaze to Adam."So, you knew Number One's consciousness or something?"/p  
p data-p-id="7ad632731563deb584fb4370d8ef417d" Adam nods, staring at the floor./p  
p data-p-id="8914d892609490e5f3b8f7743403b413" "One caused me to want to help the Loric. I was there when Two and Three died. My adopted brother killed Two, and my father-General Sutekh-killed Three," Adam replies./p  
p data-p-id="8846003cc5c75ddc3b64692b7c717185" Before Adam can say anything else, we hear the noise of a driving vehicle. The three of us peer out of the room, spotting a black van moving towards Dulce base. Agent Walker emerges from a gate, walking up to the van. I can see a high ranking Mogadorian soldier driving the van./p  
p data-p-id="004ff6fff53f58726d8b8232f9d39aea" "Holy crap," Adam says, clenching his fists in anger."The driver is my dad-General Sutekh."/p  
p data-p-id="a8e50c2f34660c81de02f54b29a06163" Nine opens his Chest, then pulls out his pipe staff. I can tell he is determined to rush over there and kill both Walker and General Sutekh./p  
p data-p-id="225c458f5061da4a84fa4f124969f420" "What are we waiting for? Let's go handle those bastards," Nine tells us. Walker gets into the van after speaking to General Sutekh, and we watch them drive towards the main building. The gate closes behind them."Just fantastic, now they're gone."/p  
p data-p-id="1e983a958b8d78b265feed536a75c976" I consider heading into the base, then ending General Sutekh's life. We can capture Walker, and convince her to give us details of our Loric spaceship. Maybe she will know where Ella's spaceship is also./p  
p data-p-id="6a7083a9653018fbad418c6432e03cb2" "Okay, we can go inside. Just make sure we be careful. and let's see if we can rescue any prisoners," I say. Nine grins./p  
p data-p-id="14c9a873e35651c17160e552c4959684"_/p  
p data-p-id="85f915417321f15dc292a8f01367998b"Ella-/p  
p data-p-id="3e73b8f97ed0b53de7e946720ef66736" When I wake up, I see Bernie Kosar in the alley with me, but no Sarah. I try to see if I can communicate with Bernie Kosar with telepathy, but it doesn't work./p  
p data-p-id="47eacad0462275bf5b68de77cf5818d8" "Come on, we have to find Sarah. Can you change into a hawk, and keep watch in the sky?" I ask him. He nods his beagle head, then morphs into a hawk./p  
p data-p-id="6f653c9a5b692b930279fa1327c670fc" As Bernie Kosar takes flight, I exit the alley. I see a man sitting on a bench, drinking a coffee./p  
p data-p-id="977a01df48189cc3faf67a1bacfb6d07" "Excuse me, did you see a blond girl anywhere?" I ask the man. He glowers at me./p  
p data-p-id="d180acee356dd06d1df06a9bfa3c127b" "Piss off, little girl. I don't have time to help you," he says, arubtly standing up. He pushes me to the ground as he walks away./p  
p data-p-id="e42d7266dc05165d8b5e52855d8da669" "Rude," I whisper, getting to my feet./p  
p data-p-id="3ae8b7ea3e2ff2533e65943bea3a1c3b" I see a pair of two guys who must be in their earlier twenties. They roll their eyes as they catch sight of me striding towards them./p  
p data-p-id="bdbdd04592e7399de761eafdaab5494e" "I'm looking for my friend. She's a tall girl with blond hair, blue eyes. A white shirt," I tell the guys, describing Sarah to them. Me and Sarah bought new clothes shortly after arriving here. The last time I seen her, she was wearing a white shirt and new jeans. I'm wearing a striped gray fleece jacket, and new pants./p  
p data-p-id="2cc31bb87e41a2db705630937bb1b5a3" "I seen a hot girl with that description walking into that Starbucks across the street," one of the guys says to me."Hope you find her."/p  
p data-p-id="a75703bc3405d9919bc3325d762e49e6" I cross the street, then enter the Starbucks. Sarah is sitting at a table, holding a cup of coffee and talking to some teenage guy I don't recognize. The teenager is strikingly handsome with brown hair, and blue eyes./p  
p data-p-id="1db8cb04419cd79ab19a298ec6fa2e4f" "Sarah, come on," I tell Sarah. She ignores me and continues to talk to the teenage guy./p  
p data-p-id="29deddccc0199d3e547d2629d825e338" "Anyways, I'm from a small town called Paradise," Sarah says. The teenager she's with looks at me, then extends his hand. Sarah seems to come to her senses, then she notices me standing there."Ella, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was ignoring you like that. I guess I'm still tired."/p  
p data-p-id="3d8db334d0da8f8711a6b9f75e807d6f" "Hey, I'm Derrick," the teenager says to me. I shake his hand, then he looks at Sarah."Ms. Hart, who is your friend? Your little sister?"/p  
p data-p-id="62d27e81889861ab5fbdf87a7c0b59ec" "I'm, uh, babysitting her," Sarah replies."Her parents went out of town for a bit."/p  
p data-p-id="0babd81d21317273aa809b62f4ec7058" Derrick nods and pulls out his cellphone. He starts using his thumbs to tap the screen, forming a text message. I pull on Sarah's arm, desperately wanting to leave New York City. The people here are rude so far, plus there could be Mogadorians here./p  
p data-p-id="c2e1bbd2212337ed63eb8a33a13e5bd1" "Okay, fine. Let's get out of here," Sarah says. She leaves the table and waves Derrick goodbye. We leave out the front door, and I look at the sky to see if I can spot Bernie Kosar./p  
p data-p-id="3cfb47efcfde66d50552bb047164e259" Sarah grabs my arm, then pulls me away as a green blast hits the spot where I was just standing. There are six heavily armed Mogadorians standing across the street, some of them are holding hand cannons./p  
p data-p-id="234f4a7d8e61b00c385a221e8341a1aa" "Get behind a car," Sarah says, pointing to a car nearby. I get on my knees, then crawl behind the cover of the car./p  
p data-p-id="0c25ebb47610a2f76dc5333f686398bd" As I listen to the Mogs opening fire on Sarah, I can only hope that I won't die today./p  
p data-p-id="dde40fce02b1a6a3af98640d8491626e"_/p  
p data-p-id="e7f71f344b83d6ea0a57a4446d9eeed5"Nine-/p  
p data-p-id="e99b47b69c5fa65d5ce60a95dc16b410" Me, Adam, and John hide behind a row of lockers. We hear footsteps sounding from the end of the hall. It sounds like there are two people, one large person and a smaller person walking./p  
p data-p-id="f1c67d4f1fd09f19e5af74d449a604c8" "Remind me again why we weren't caught by the security cameras yet?" I whisper to Adam and John./p  
p data-p-id="de8ac3d041f434088fb3059a7dbb2a64" "When I caused the earthquake, plus that strange explosion that you and John talked about-I'm sure it disabled the cameras and other electronics here," Adam explains./p  
p data-p-id="bc9bdbad97c9d1ff30d7545971082571" The two people around the corner near our location, their steps echoing throughout the wide hall. I think it's Agent Walker and General Sutekh. They are the only other people here we seen so far./p  
p data-p-id="c6b17f66636c66eaee655dc016c2c97c" "Where are we headed?" I hear Walker asks the other person. So I am right about Walker being one of the people in this hall./p  
p data-p-id="a3694e3b929b923d7e4e182af62c90b6" "Setrakus Ra. He probably wants to hear an update from us," General Sutekh replies. I peer around the corner, and see General Sutekh and Walker heading through a door a few yards away./p  
p data-p-id="ad0ae89d639fbd91db3e60860e8bcabc" "Alright, let's go after them," John says./p  
p data-p-id="910e8b0c2c16a76f44eadf6d3e27e8a1" We sneak towards the door, then Adam opens it. Walker and General Sutekh are walking towards a chair that is facing the opposite direction. The chair is turned around, revealing Setrakus Ra who has his eyes closed in concentration./p  
p data-p-id="0e94c48c0344a663d7be87b66cb3e18d" "Beloved Leader, we have good news," General Sutekh says to Setrakus Ra, kneeling down and saluting Setrakus Ra."The special operations team found the little Garde girl in New York City, and believe that the other Garde are scattered all over the world. Also, one of the enemies possibly tried finding Five in New York City, but was are now a house divided, plus our people in Argentina continue to remain stationed at the burned down village. I have a feeling that the Garde and their allies are going to go snooping around out there."/p  
p data-p-id="52eb880dc30b6411eedebee926bc8980" The three of us hide behind a pillar, listening to the enemies' status reports./p  
p data-p-id="200e2bc73a5d139f779f2fe04c72a091" "I want the little one alive, she can lead us to the other Garde," Setrakus Ra replies."You and Agent Walker head to India. The Lord's Resistance Front-who has been in cohorts with us-ran into some trouble with the Garde. Supply them with more money just incase the Garde head back to India."/p  
p data-p-id="65fd29f259c90de6ec1cecee94387cea" "Yes, Beloved Leader," General Sutekh says. They both leave the room, then we are suddenly grabbed by Setrakus Ra's telekinetic force. We crash to the floor, and Mogadorian soldiers emerge from hiding./p  
p data-p-id="6a62cb052f20fc8a46dc1601eb8002d9" "Four, Nine, and Adamus!" Setrakus Ra yells, his voice booming throughout the room. We make no move to attack, instead we try to find the best strategic approach."Do you young guys know how foolish it was to come back here?"/p  
p data-p-id="c1648cf93fabb2aa774f66918b759cf7" "Tell us the truth," Nine says, twirling his pipe staff."I see the scars on your ankle. What do they mean? Are you Loric?"/p  
p data-p-id="bc8c03b26a05ef49f3f5bbb0320ab03a" "I used to be, but now I have installed Mogadorian DNA into my body," he replies, standing up. He points his cane at Nine, and I can tell he intends on blasting him to pieces./p  
p data-p-id="e84c2c95ee6d13b003245d21fb836391" Adam stomps his foot. A miniature earthquake rocks the room, and Setrakus Ra stumbles. The Mogadorian warriors charge towards us. Nine crushes a couple of Mogs' heads with his pipe staff, killing them. I hurl a fireball at Setrakus Ra, but blue lightning emerges from his fist and my fireball is extinguished./p  
p data-p-id="1bdde7298210bf53b6f429c56d0e9a6c" "You all have no idea how doomed you are," Setrakus Ra says with a grin, slamming John to the ground with telekinesis."My special ops team found your friends in New York City. They wanted to find Five, and instead one of them was wounded."/p  
p data-p-id="baa57b7c4733fce2c101381f5d799677" "Who was wounded?!" Nine yells. Setrakus Ra laughs and stares at Nine, scowling./p  
p data-p-id="dd05f928e1c7d57874c01669f376917d" "You will be in a second," Setrakus Ra says. I wrestle a nearby Mogadorian, then snatch away his blaster. I shoot him in the head twice, and train the gun on other Mogadorians."My heir is going to hate me for this, but I am going to kill you-Number Nine."/p  
p data-p-id="acae1a45ba086a9774332900d9a700ca" Setrakus Ra sends me crashing into Adam with telekinesis. As I smack into the wall, I watch in horror as Setrakus Ra prepares to kill Nine. A cannon blast strikes Setrakus Ra in his back, and he goes down. Walker stands at the back of the room, holding a Mog cannon./p  
p data-p-id="105f930f94fb624e6073c29d907e8412" "I was so wrong for working for this alien tyrant," Walker says, pointing the gun at Setrakus Ra. General Sutekh rushes into the room, full of rage as he slams Walker to the ground./p  
p data-p-id="e9cb144607a46f4e3daf3fcc426fcc60" Setrakus Ra teleports out of the room, and I feel my Legacies returning. I pick General Sutekh up with telekinesis, and think about what to do with him./p  
p data-p-id="516b2bd557a170c93c6d98fd48191f1b" "What should we do with the General?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="34996585ac8e2bb6c5a3408a93bcab28" "I want to kill him," Nine says. I shake my head, knowing that the General can answer some questions for us./p  
p data-p-id="9ddbfb314800973de27fc203304933c5" "Or we torture him for information," I say. I see Walker and Adam nodding. Adam kicks the General in the face. The General scowls and attempts to break free of my telekinesis./p  
p data-p-id="dcf121f02678b65cab7a3e56a95418a5" "Where is Six's Chest?" I demand, knowing that we never got to find it."And what about the Chimera pack?"/p  
p data-p-id="d02ae304741382c4773b5b6cab16e383" "Six's Chest is right through the door me and Walker just left from," General Sutekh replies."As for the Chimaera pack, I don't know where they are."/p  
p data-p-id="2c94df6a3f7193f4d1dbfdb330539d05" When I open the door leading to the room where Six's Chest should be, I gasp when I see three people inside./p  
p data-p-id="2b338ea3e8955b4dbfc5c33e9faf6e66"_/p  
p data-p-id="eeb83b4815bac08f5b7dd58f99fd89bf"Ella-/p  
p data-p-id="5f69c7b4cfa84ac4b31b872872f219a3" I peer around the corner of the car, noticing Sarah's injured arm. Derrick bolts out of the Starbucks, then gets into a white car. He drives up to me and Sarah, looking panicked./p  
p data-p-id="3999eccae8b4b03304005f4e3b4e1141" "Hurry up, get in!" he yells. Bernie Kosar lands at my feet, and changes into his beagle form. I hesitate, not completely trusting Derrick. I look at the Mogadorian warriors, wondering if I should escape with Derrick or stay and fight./p  
p data-p-id="d827d801b3d51c1a059566284db9f4af" Sarah doesn't hesitate to enter Derrick's car. I sigh and step into the backseat with Bernie Kosar. The Mogadorians chase after us until we can't see them anymore./p  
p data-p-id="5f6c817140db4070138994fd94fc1b5d" "I have a summer home cabin outside the city," Derrick says, bringing the car onto a highway."You two and your dog can spend the night there. What were those things back there?"/p  
p data-p-id="5f6c817140db4070138994fd94fc1b5d" "I guess they were freaks trying to kill us," I lie, but Sarah takes a deep breath and I know she's going to tell him the truth./p  
p data-p-id="5f6c817140db4070138994fd94fc1b5d" "No, they weren't normal freaks. They're called Mogadorians." Sarah explains./p  
p data-p-id="5f6c817140db4070138994fd94fc1b5d" "BK, remind me to destroy Sarah the next chance I get," I whisper./p 


	3. Chapter 3:Odd Cabin

Mark-

The village is just as I expected-a charred mess of abandoned buildings and burnt corpses. As I step over a dead body, I try not to think about anything bad that can happen to me out here. Looking back on it now, I wish I should have stayed home.

I enter a house that is only halfway ruined. Inside of it, I find a dying old man. He's bleeding from a wound in his leg, and I can tell he doesn't have much time left. He mumbles something in Spanish, staring at me.

"I don't know much Spanish," I admit.

"So, English then. Are you here to save me?" he asks. I shrug, wishing I could save him. It'll be pointless, since he will be dead any minute now.

"I don't know, maybe. What happened here?" I ask him. He lays back on the dirty floor, exhausted.

"The pale demons created a fake story about a girl here named Sofia Garcia. They were trying to lure some good people here apparently. I found out about it and exposed the pale men, but they sent a teenage boy here to kill us and destroy the village," he explains."He stabbed me, and now I'm going to die."

"Shit, did you get the boy's name?" I ask him. He nods, then opens his mouth to speah.

"His name was something American, but I can't remember. I'm sorry," he tells me. I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling bad for him.

"I swear. I'm going to figure this mystery out, and make sure this guy is put to justice," I say honestly, sounding like my police sherriff father.

He smiles gratefully, then closes his eyes. I stand up, adjusting my backpack. When I turn around, I see a Mogadorian squad standing outside the house. A storm begins to brew, and I see a face starting to form in the clouds.

John-

"Four, General Sutekh is escaping!" Nine shouts as I stare into the room.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Sam, Malcolm, and a unfamiliar elderly man are inside the room, bound and gagged. A Loric Chest with Six's symbol is sitting atop a pedestal. Nine walks into the room, then starts untying the three captives.

I rip the gags from their mouths. Sam is breathing heavily when I take off his gag. Nine removes Sam's restraints, then Sam stands up. He points to Six's Chest.

"We need to get the Chest out of here," Sam says. He walks over to the unfamiliar old man."Devdan, are you alright?"

The old man-Devdan nods-and looks fearful. I grab Six's Chest, already knowing that Sam will be too weak to carry it. Walker enters the room, still holding the Mogadorian cannon.

"Are you guys ready?" she asks us.

"I'm tired, but ready to leave this hellhole," Sam says, causing me to smirk. My friend is finally back. I'm going to ask him later on about what he went through during his captivity.

"Good," Walker says."Because we have to be ready for anything else the Mogadorians throw at us."

Mark-

One of the Mogadorians is hit with a bolt of lightning. As he is electrocuted, the other Mogadorians whip around to find the Garde member who is obviously controlling the weather. I grip a Mogadorian's sword, then pull it from its sheath.

The Mogadorian turns and I stab him in the chest. He turns into ash, then I spot a silver spaceship drawing closer to me. I'm pulled over to a group of bushes by an unseen force. Number Six and a tall girl stand behind the bushes.

"Mark James?" Six asks me, helping me to my feet. I'm so glad to see her, then I hug her. I pull away, feeling sheepish."I'm Six, I'm sure you remember. This girl is Seven, but you can call her Marina."

Marina waves and says,"Hey."

The Mogadorian spaceship's floodlights beam on us. Its cargo doors open, revealing a huge Mogadorian beast. It's like it has Earth animal DNA and Mog DNA combined. It's body is shaped like a T-Rex, but it has the head of a Piken, and the arms of a gorilla. It's tail is a long scorpion-like tail. The letter "D" is carved onto its forehead.

"What the f-" I start to say, but I'm interrupted when the monster roars.

The monster leaps off of the spaceship, descending on the ground with a massive landing that shakes the ground a bit. It stomps towards us, and the Mogadorians laugh. Marina uproots a tree and sends it crashing into the monster's neck. The monster's neck starts to bleed black blood, but it continues to charge at us.

Marina uses her telekinesis to tug at the spaceship. It jerks back, but Marina continues engulfing it with telekinesis. Six reaches out with her telekinesis also, then takes hold of the Mog spaceship. Together, Marina and Six send the spaceship plunging into the monster's back.

The monster roars in pain as the spaceship tears into it. It dissolves into ash, and the spaceship explodes. The Mogadorians are blasted to pieces, except for one that just becomes heavily wounded. The Mogadorian pulls out a communicator, then speaks into it.

"The assault team is dead, including the mixed DNA creature," the Mogadorian says, ignoring us."I need immediate backup."

Six goes over and snaps the Mogadorian's neck. The Mogadorian becomes ash, then Six looks at me and Marina.

"Who wants to go to Buenos Aries?" Six asks.

Sam-

A helicopter is descending when we emerge from Dulce Base. The helicopter has the number eight painted on its sides, and I see a teenager with a muscular man inside.

"Eight!" John yells, waving his hands at the helicopter. The helicopter lands, and Eight teleports out of it.

"Devdan, is that really you?" Eight asks Devdan. Devdan nods and he shakes hands with Eight.

As they have their reunion, I try to think about where Six could be. I miss her a lot. Hopefully she's still alive. I don't know what I would do if she's dead. The helicopter is huge. It looks like it could be the second biggest helicopter in the world. So it should fit all of us.

"Just name the place, and I'll take you there," the helicopter pilot says who arrived with Eight.

"New York City sounds good," John says.

Hours later, we are speeding over American states. I close my eyes and remember my capture. I was firing my stolen alien gun at the Mogs, and that was when I got separated from John and Nine. A Kraul tripped me, and I smacked my head against the hard floor.

On the verge of passing out, I was taken into a prison cell by a Mogadorian warrior. He used electric currents to torture me for information. After an hour, a large Mogadorian with a purple scar on his throat strode into the room.

"Samuel Goode, it's a pleasure to meet you," the Mogadorian with the scar told me, smiling."I am Setrakus Ra, supreme leader of the Mogadorian empire. Do you know about Ella? What does she look like now? How about Four and Nine? Were they the boys who wrecked this base apart?"

"I don't know a person named Ella. Four is the guy who came in here with me. He is John Smith. Nine is the one we freed. They might be riding in our SUV right now, most likely going to settle in a place not far from here," I explained, not deciding to keep silent. I didn't want to feel the pain of the electric currents anymore. I also told him where me and John were supposed to meet Six."Six went to Spain to find any Garde there. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

Setrakus Ra was pleased with my answers, and he freed me of my restraints. He clapped me on the shoulder, grateful.

"Thank you, Mr. Goode. I shall place you into the ranks of the FBI. You will be a valuable ally," Setrakus Ra said. I slammed my fist into his leg. He roared in anger, then ordered his soldiers to send me off to Dulce Base.

After being at Dulce for awhile, Adam rescued me and reunited me with my dad. As my dad and I made our escape, we were captured and placed into that room with Devdan.

I think about telling John how I told Setrakus Ra much about what I knew, but I decide not to. As John is asleep at the moment, so is Nine. When Nine wakes up, he jerks forward.

"Holy shit!" Nine yells, causing everyone in the helicopter to flinch."We left the tablet in the car!"

Sarah-

Derrick's cabin is located in a rural area. It's large, and filled with luxurious furniture. Ella lays on the plush sofa, relaxed. Bernie Kosar curls up into a ball on the rug. Derrick grins, happy to see that we are enjoying his home.

"Yeah, my uncle owns this place," Derrick says, glancing around the living room."Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat."

"Can I come to?" I ask him as he starts putting on a jacket. He shakes his head.

"Actually, I just want to be alone right now," he says, leaving out the front door.

I wait a minute, and then head outside. Derrick's car is still parked. Why would he walk to get something to eat when we are probably miles away from the closest restaurant? Maybe he wants the exercise?

Derrick is walking up a hill when I catch sight of him. I follow him up the hill, being careful not to step on a twig. At the top of the hill, I see a wheat field. Derrick strides into the field, disappearing into the wheat.

I lunge forward, diving into the wheat. When I trip and fall, I land on my stomach and curse. I lay there for thirty seconds, trying to listen for any rustling noise Derrick could be making in the wheat. I hear the rustling wheat behind me.

When I stand up, the person slams something in the back of my head. I lose consciousness.

Marina-

Me, Six, and Mark later eat at a restaurant in Buenos Aries. As Six and Mark are busy tearing into their burgers, I find myself looking at the television mounted on the wall.

"In a different part of the world, a crop circle was found miles away from New York City," the news reporter explains as the screen shows a crop circle made into a wheat field.

I stop drinking my Sprite soda, then focus more on the design on the wheat field. I recognize the Loric symbol. It's the Loric symbol for Five.

After we leave the restaurant, I walk with Six and Mark on the sidewalk. Now is a good time to tell them about what I seen on TV.

"On the news, I seen the Loric symbol for Five," I explain. Six grabs my shoulder, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Seriously, Marina?" Six asks me. I nod, then wonder if we can go meet Five now. If Five is even there."This is cool. We have to get to wherever the symbol is."

"Outside New York City, in the form of a crop circle." I say."But we have to get there fast."

"In that case, we're out of luck," Mark states, shaking his head in disappointment."We don't have the super fast Mog spaceships, and the planes will be too slow."

Of course we're out of luck.

John-

As our helicopter approaches New York City, Walker uses the Internet on her electronic tablet. She's streaming a news report of a crop circle found outside New York City.

"I know where the crop circle is," Walker says to me, noticing me staring at the crop circle on the tablet's screen. I realize that it is the Loric symbol for Five."I'm going to tell Sharma to take us there."

I nod as she heads over to Sharma. Nine's dressed in the hoodie and cap that he found at Dulce's collapsed watchtower. He look at New York City in the distance.

"This is a big city, but it will never amount to Chicago," Nine says, shaking his head.

After Sharma pilots the helicopter past New York City, we start viewing a rural area a few miles away. When the helicopter approaches the rural area, I see the crop circle in the wheat field. The sun is starting to set and I try to get a glimpse of Five.

"Take us down," Walker says to Sharma.

Sharma lands the helicopter, then we all exit it. There's a teenage boy at the front of the what field, looking concerned as he stares at a unconscious Sarah.

"Are you Five?" I ask the teenage boy, rushing over to him. He shakes his head.

"I made the crop circle, but I'm not this Five person you're talking about," he says. I feel disappointed. Then where is Five?"Someone knocked this girl out. Can yoy help me get her into the cabin?"

"Cabin?" Nine asks the boy, narrowing his eyes at him."Who are you anyway, if you're not Five?"

"My name is Derrick. I saved Sarah and Ella from the Mogs in NYC," the boy says."And my cabin belongs to my uncle, who is rich."

"Let's go. He seems cool," Eight whispers to me.

"So can I help you guys?" Derrick asks me, extending his hand. I node and shake his hand.

I have to share a bedroom with Nine, Adam, Sam, Eight, and Malcolm. There are six beds in this large bedroom, and the moon is out. Nine sits on the bed, playing with his cap.

"After this, we're going back to my penthouse," Nine informs us. He looks at Malcolm."So, do you have any stories to tell?"

"When we're at your penthouse," Malcolm replies."I don't feel safe here, for some reason. This rural place makes me uneasy. Like we're open for attack."

I find myself agreeing with Malcolm. We're in a huge cabin on open land. We are great targets, just vulnerable to the Mogadorians. Ella walks into the room, holding a envelope with her name on it.

"Hey, guys. I'm ready to open this envelope Crayton wanted me to have," Ella announces.

We're interrupted by the sound of humming. Its loud and I remember hearing that noise, emitting from Mogadorian spaceships during Lorien's destruction.

"A enemy spaceship is coming!" Malcolm yells. He rushes out of the room with Sam.

"Nine, go outside and handle the Mogs," I order Nine. He nods and searches for his pipe staff.

"And what are you going to do?" he asks me, looking under his bed. He pulls out his pipe staff from under the bed.

"I'm going to find Derrick," I reply.


	4. Chapter 4:The Searing Pain

Marina-

"There has to be something we can use in my Chest," I say, opening my Chest.

I'm with Six and Mark behind the restaurant where we ate. They watch me as I search for something valuable in my Chest. After I pull out the gloves, I put them on. I clap my gloved hands together, then the three of us appear in a wheat field.

"I think this is the place," I say, stuffing the gloves back into the Chest. We hear a Mogadorian spaceship nearby.

"So Sarah will be here?" Mark asks us. I shrug and we emerge from the wheat field.

The three of us follow the spaceship. It leads us to a luxurious cabin. Nine is outside, gripping his pipe staff and watching the Mogadorian spaceship approach.

"Nine!" Six yells. Nine looks up at us and grins.

"Fancy seeing you here, sweatheart!" Nine yells to Six.

The Mogadorian spaceship shifts all of its turrets in my direction. Six screams in pain as a Mogadorian dagger is thrown into her back. She collapses to the ground, and blaster fire erupts from behind us. Mark shoves me to the ground, throwing himself on top of me.

I land on my stomach, then Mark rolls off of me. A Mogadorian aims his blaster at Mark, but I aim my palm at him and blast him with telekinesis. He releases his blaster as he goes sailing into a tree. The Mogadorian spaceship opens fire on me.

Lasers speed towards my body, but Nine dives forward. Instead of striking me, the lasers hit Nine's body. He hits the ground next to me. Mark stares in horror as Nine closes his eyes, dead. The familiar searing pain spreads across my ankles, and Mark starts whispering soothing words to me.

I don't listen to him. Instead I stare at the new scar on my ankle. The scar symbolizing Nine's death.


	5. Chapter 5:Working For Them

John-

I collapse to the floor, cursing as I feel the scar burning into my ankle. When I lift up my pants leg, I see the Loric symbol for Nine engraved onto my ankle.

There isn't time to mourn, because that's when I remember that the Mogadorians will be inside this place soon. Ella follows me as I search around the cabin for Derrick. As we step into a bedroom, the window shatters and a Mogadorian climbs through.

The Mogadorian fires his blaster. The blast hits me in the chest, causing me to go crashing through the wall. More Mogadorians step out of the bedrooms, then block my path back to Ella. I fire up my Lumen, then launch a fireball.

Using my telekinesis, I spread the fire across the Mogadorians' bodies. They scream in pain, and I dash back into the bedroom where I last seen Ella. Ella and the Mogadorian warrior are both gone. I charge over to the window, attempting to get a glimpse of Ella.

Bernie Kosar is on the lawn, roaring as he changes into his beast form. He looks like a dragon without wings, and I feel like cheering when he dispatches the last two Mogadorians with his claws. I dash outside, joining the others as they view the Mogadorian spaceship.

Walker, Malcolm, and Sam both aim Mogadorian cannons at the spaceship. They send blasts into the spaceship, damaging it. Six is standing up, having her back wound healed by Marina. I scan the area for Sarah, and see her standing next to Eight.

Eight sends a blast of telekinesis at the spaceship. The pilot loses control of the spaceship and it goes crashing into the ground. Devdan walks over to the spaceship's door, then opens it. A laser blast from inside the spaceship tears into Devdan's skull, killing him.

Derrick emerges from the spaceship, holding a Mog blaster. He grins cruelly as he stares at us.

"I don't enjoy how you all ruined my spaceship," Derrick says, scowling. I'm shocked. He's working for the Mogadorians?

"You're working for them?!" Sarah yells at Derrick. Derrick rolls his eyes, then crushes Sarah with his telekinesis. He flings her body away, causing me to shout in anger and grief.

"To answer our now deceased Sarah's question-yes. I am working for the Mogs," Derrick explains. I clench my fists."Also, I am Number Five. Yes, even more shocking. I guess you all didn't expect that."

A second Mogadorian spaceship descends upon us. Derrick grins and he launches himself into the sky, flying up and into the Mogadorian spaceship. We are disgusted as the spaceship blasts away, heading away from us.

Everyone looks at me as I stride over to Sarah's dead body. Six puts her hand on my shoulder, and I rip out a huge section of dirt from the lawn. I bury Sarah's dead body into the grave, then dump the dirt over the corpse.

"Okay, let's go to Nine's penthouse. It's what he would want," I state.


End file.
